finally together
by harveysfavred
Summary: The morning after 8.16


The sun is shining onto her face as Donna wakes up, slowly drifting back into reality. She keeps her eyes shut for a little longer, remembering what happened last night. Was it real or did she only dream it? For the slightest moment shes afraid she wakes up alone in her bed again. But as soon as she notices his breath on her neck and his warm hand on her waist shes reassured that last night was not one of her phantasies again. Harvey really did show up on her door last night with this look on his face that told her he is ready now. Ready to give her her everything she asked for years ago.

With a smile on her face, she starts opening her eyes, turning around only to see him watching her. He also has a big smile on his face: "Good morning, beautiful." With his head in the palm of his left hand and his elbow resting on the pillow, he gently puts a golden stray of hair behind her ear. Hes looking into her beautiful green eyes while his hand continues to caress her cheek. "Good morning, handsome." she replies, never wanting to let this moment pass. His hand moves down to her bare shoulder, lightly touching the freckles there. The feeling of his fingertips on her skin gives her goosebumps all over her body. She shuts her eyes, enjoying him touching her ever so softly. The light scratching of his nails makes her shudder and she feels his actions affecting her somewhere deep down between her legs.

"How did you sleep?" he asks her, his voice happy and peaceful. She opens her eyes again, smiling. "Never slept better." Coming closer, shes kissing him softly. Her hand is on his neck, playing with his hair and pulling him even closer to her. Hes breaking their kiss when he needs to get some air, both starring right into each other's souls. "Why didnt you wake me?" she asks curiously. "I thought you could need some more rest after last night." he smirks. Lightly slapping his chest she returns his banter "Says you. I remember you were the one falling asleep first." Not knowing what to respond to this because shes right once again, he just pulls her in and kisses her again.

Realizing her mood is shifting he pulls back. "Whats on your mind?" She shakes her head, not wanting to talk about it now and letting it ruin their morning because she knows he wont answer it anyway. So she just tries to kiss him again as he puts his index finger on her lips. "Tell me." he demands. Taking a deep breath she also knows he wouldnt stop asking until she told him, so she reluctantly starts, sighing "I have to know why now? Why do you want to be with me now, Harvey? What changed your mind?" Knowing this questions would come up somehow, he is as ready to answer her as he could ever be.

"After being in front of that ethnics board yesterday and Robert taking the fall for me, I realized what could have happened if he wouldnt had. I could have lost my license but that wouldnt have been the worst thing. The worst part would have been that I would have lost you for good. I came to realize that this is my biggest fear, losing you." He put his hand on her cheek and caressed her in order to emphasize his words. "I couldnt bear the thought of it. And then Samantha talked about having someone who accepts you like you are and loving you even though they know your flaws. That it is not easy to find someone like that. I had to think about that person in my life who accepts me for who I am and who is always by my side no matter what and I immediately had to think about you."

Harvey sees tears starting to well up in Donnas eyes. She is shocked about his honesty. She never thought he would open up about his feelings to her even though she knows that he has grown a lot in terms of admitting his feelings. "Harvey, I-…" she tries but he interrupts her. "Not done yet. I also realized that my fear of losing you completely is bigger than finally taking the risk and telling you how I feel about you, about us." With his thumb he wipes off the tear that started to run down her cheek. "I know that it is late for me to confess my feelings to you, but I hope that this morning is only a taste of us spending the rest of all our mornings together… And in case you havent realized yet, Im in love with you Donna." he smiles.

She is speechless and completely blown away by his words. "I don't know what to say Harvey…" "Just say I love you too. That would be a good start." he tries to lighten up her mood. And it works. Shes smiling trough her tears repeating his words "Im in love with you too, Harvey." He cant hide his big grin anymore. Annoyed by him feeling this satisfied about himself she just has to kiss his smugness away.

Deepening the kiss she notices theres something else on his mind. Again, theyre breaking their kiss. "What is it?" "What is what?" he seems surprised although he should know better, shes Donna after all. Looking at him she tilts her head. "You wanna share your thoughts with me?" He doesnt know how to start talking about this topic and he still hates situations he cant control so he says nothing, just stares into the room. "Earth to Harvey?" he hears. Seeing him lost in his own thoughts she tries to get him back to the present by pulling his face in her direction again. A small smile appears on his lips as soon as he locks his eyes with hers again. "Harvey…, you know it isnt really making it easy for me to understand your intentions when you wont open up to me. Please, just tell me…" she tries again.

He cant keep it to himself anymore. "You know I trust you completely, Donna, thats why I havent asked sooner. But I have to know now…" he takes a short break to collect all of his thoughts before he continues. "I know that you wouldnt cheat on anybody but..." Harvey doesnt even need to finish his sentence, she already knows where this is headed. "Thomas and I broke up, Harvey. You dont need to worry about that." caressing his cheek she sees relief in his eyes. She already expected he would ask and she is surprised he didnt ask her before taking her to bed. Her only explanation for this is that he really wants to be with her and he needed to show her before was too late. This thought makes her smiling genuinely. He really is ready now.

Harvey feels like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. "You know I love you Donna, right?" he has to tell her again. "Yes Harvey, I know. Youve only told me at least a hundred times since you came to my door yesterday but I also kind of figured it out as you came inside of me." she know shes exaggerating but cant help it, she just has to play with him.

A satisfied grin appears on his face. "What?" she tilts her head curiously. "Oh, absolutely nothing" he says. "Spit it out!" she lightly slaps his arm. "You can also keep it to yourself but you wont get lucky with that decision." Knowing he wont give in that easily, she crosses her arms in front of her chest and turns away from him with faux annoyance. But the smile on her face that tells him shes only half kidding.

Harvey is hugging her from behind, putting away the hair from her neck and softly kissing her there. He knows that's her weak spot and she cant resist him no matter how hard she tries. He notices her relaxing into him as he does so. While his hand runs up and down her arm, his mouth is softly nipping at her skin. Moving his hand to her stomach, it finally disappears between her legs. His fingers are finding her already wet. As he draws lazy circles around her clit with his index, he hears her panting. Seeing her closing her eyes and biting the inside of her lip, he continues with his actions. Donna turns around to face him again, forgetting her annoyance from earlier and looking into his sparkling eyes with lust. He pulls away the blanket and positions himself between her legs. Gently spreading them his head dives in between.

As soon as she feels his mouth on her she needs to close her eyes again and lets out a silent moan. Her hands in his hair, desperately pulling at it. She forgot how good he is with his mouth and "Ohh my god- what took them so long admitting their feelings?" she thinks, regretting wasting so much time. Her heart beats frantic and her breath is increasing with every second.

Pulling her hips closer, his tongue is working on her clit, trying his best to satisfy her. As he feels her grip in his hair becoming stronger, his actions are getting slower and more thorough. Placing his hand on her right breast, he teases her already erected nipple with his thumb. Then her hip thrusts against his mouth wanting more and finally shes falling over the edge. With her back arching, she lets out a moan that sounds both relieved and like a curse at the same time. "Harveyyy…" she cries, still pushing her head into the pillow as she rides out the last waves of her orgasm.

Harvey slows down his motions, looking up to the beautiful woman he just spend the whole night with. He cant help himself but to grin, thinking of the pleasure he just gave her. He lays down back next to her, caressing her from her recent climax rosy cheek. Donna faces him, taking his face into her hands and kissing him gratefully. "Wow that was- amazing." she says breathlessly. With a big smile that reaches from one ear to the other he replies "Youre amazing." She raises her right eyebrow like he knows he always does when she is about to say something to tease him. "What?" he asks, still smiling at her. "Youre a whipped man, Harvey Specter."

"And what if I am?" he just says, not even arguing with her about it, because he really is whipped.

Laughing she shakes her head. "Youre unbelievable." He pulls her in and kisses her again. Putting his arm on her back at the place between her shoulder blades he keeps her close to him. The kiss is not desperate and wanting but soft and full of love. Needing some air they break away, not saying anything just staring into each others eyes.

Trying to mess with her, he adds "I just wanted to say earlier that I was the one falling asleep first last night but you were the one literally shouting my name so loud that I wouldnt have been surprised if the whole house would have heard it and knocked on your door." Donna rolls her eyes "You just had to start again, didnt you?" "Just wanting to clarify." He returns. "Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? Always being a lawyer, right?" shes laughing with her whole heart. Seeing her being this carefree makes him the happiest man in the whole world.

After another five minutes lying there and just enjoying each others company, he gets up to make her some coffee. Not wanting him to go just yet, she takes his wrist. "Stay." shes trying to persuade him. He leans back, kissing her softly. "Just stay in bed, Im making some coffee for us. Be right back." Hes pecking her lips again before he disappears down her hallway in only his boxer shorts.

Admiring her view, she tilts her head and bites her lip. She remembers scratching his muscular back a couple of hours ago and still can see some red marks there. At the thought of last night she has to smirk. She still can see his lustful eyes vividly while he pleasured her and still can hear him groaning her name as he came inside her. Thinking about the best sex she has had in a long time, she doesnt notice him returning with two cups of hot coffee in his hands. "Thinking about something in particular?" he asks sassily. He still hasnt processed that he woke up next to her this morning. Coming back to reality, she replies "Only about you and your nice ass." Hes walking to her side of the bed, putting down his cup on her nightstand and sitting onto the bed next to her legs. "My ass is the thing you cant get out of your head? I never thought you would reduce someone to only their optics." he shoots back, giving her the other cup of coffee.

She doesnt mind his banter, instead she thankfully accepts the cup and takes a sip of the much needed caffeine. "You put vanilla in it." She immediately notices the extra ingredient. "I did" he replies. Donna places her cup next to his on the nightstand. "Thats the best cup of coffee I ever had." stating, which is true not because she has never put vanilla in her coffee but because its the first time he made coffee for her. She leans in, kissing him softly as his fingers brush through her fiery strands of hair. "That was nice." she tells him after breaking their kiss. "It was." This whole situation reminds him of his dream he once had years ago, but he keeps this to himself.

Pulling him with her, they lay back next to each other. Not needing to say anything at all, only by looking at her face, Harvey knows that Donna is thankful for him finally getting his shit together and appearing at her door last night. He is too, although he should have done it sooner. But it doesnt matter anymore because theyre together now and this is more important. He also knows that it wasnt easy for her to trust him completely and let her walls down after him backing out every time they did a move towards each other. And Donna knows that it took Harvey a lot to show up at her place and shes grateful for it because old Harvey wouldnt have done that. He would have been too afraid to bring the relationship they had to a risk.

They share a knowing look and he takes her hand in his to kiss it. "Thank you for being here." she says gratefully. "Donna, from now on Im always there for you and Im not going away again. You have to keep up with me for the rest of your life." he grins. "I sure as hell hope so, otherwise I have to search for a new lawyer and that would be really stressful." They laugh at her teasing him. But at the same time both of them are realizing there will not always be easy times but theyre going to get through it because theyre not alone. Theyre staying in bed a little while longer because they have nothing to run after anymore. They have everything they always wished and hoped for right next to each other and they cant wait to spend the rest of their lifes together making the best out of it.


End file.
